


Dean Winchester又捡到了他的弟弟

by taraLU



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29722482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taraLU/pseuds/taraLU
Summary: s2背景，年龄操作，有两个米但没有那样的np
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 2





	Dean Winchester又捡到了他的弟弟

1.

Dean又捡到了他的弟弟——尽管他只有一个弟弟。  
Sam在某个堪萨斯的台风夜不告而别，开走了impala，只留下一张简单地写着“我会很快回来的 Sam”的字条。  
Dean起初对弟弟的妄为感到恼火，带着怒气想象几分钟后Sam湿淋淋脏兮兮地用小狗眼神看着他，恳求给他一顿便饭以及一个原谅的吻，而他也会在这个吻后打消掉揍他一拳的想法。但在听了十几遍“这里是Sam，现在正忙请留言”的电话留言后，随着旅馆房间里空荡到说话都有回音的时间不断延长，Dean开始感到恐慌。他并不担心Sam会遭遇不测，这样的暴雨天即使是小丑也不会想要出门。他只是打心底里想要得到一个Sam的拥抱，好确认自己的亲人和爱人的确在他身边。  
Dean把手机放在了枕头下面，呼出一口不满，暴雨的忧郁把他的面容照成了蓝色，他缓缓闭上眼。  
一个浅金棕色头发的男孩在Dean从光线昏暗的梦中醒来时撞进了他的视野。男孩的脸蛋在月光下显得如同圣像般光洁，对于一个孩子而言过高的枕头让他的睡姿十分不安稳，套着格子睡衣的幼小身体蜷缩在枕头下方，滚热均匀的呼吸洒在Dean肩头。  
Sam并没有留下过幼年时期的照片，自从Mary去世后Winchester家就不再有照相留念这件事了，那些像蒙着一层纸糊一样的回忆灰蒙蒙的藏在深处，即便如此Dean还是一眼认出了自己的弟弟。二十多年前的他们和现在一样只拥有彼此，六岁的Dean和两岁的Sam被John留在家中，每天看着从窗户照进来的慢慢倾斜变得刺眼阳光逐渐昏暗。John的离去让Sam感到不安，他不停地念叨着Dad、Dean，这是他仅会的几个词。每当Sam哭泣时，Dean就会紧紧搂住他，甚至容许Sam叼住自己的乳头，用半软半醒的乳牙啃咬它，安慰剂满足了Sam心中对母爱的渴望。  
不管这是不是一个梦，现在他两岁的弟弟确实躺在自己身边，发出小小的呼吸声。Dean注视着他，慢慢抬起手臂把Sam搂进怀里。Sam比记忆中更小，更软，伸直双腿也只到他的腰部。“我已经很久没做过这样的梦了……真不赖。”Dean昏沉地想着，保持着这个有些僵硬的姿势进入了梦乡。  
在窗外的公路刚刚接触到微弱光亮时，Dean就被怀里的一阵躁动吵醒了。“操，这，什……”他条件反射的起床气还没来得及发作，就被眼前的一切震惊得清醒到连咖啡都省了。Sam在他起身后就停止了不安的声音，仿佛唯一目的就是把他叫醒。或许是看到了他熟悉的橄榄绿色眼睛，又或许是闻到了和那和老爸一样的在旅程中洗也洗不掉的尘土和汽油味，总之他安静了下来，把自己瘦小的身体贴近了这个让他感到安全的陌生人。  
Dean皱起眉头努力思考着昨晚发生的事，除了那个被误认为是梦境的模糊记忆以外他对这个小Sammy的存在毫无头绪，圣水和银器都没有反应，可能是巫术或者是加百列的又一个恶作剧，但紧贴着他的柔软的肚子传来的一声抱怨似的声音和随之而来的哭闹让他把这些想法搁置一边。  
不过是饿了而已，怎么能哭得像看到恶魔了一样。他可不记得自己的弟弟是个爱哭鬼，除了在床上……不，现在不是想这个的时候。Dean感到一阵头痛，但为了安抚饥肠辘辘、不住哭泣的Sam，避免引起隔壁住客的注意或是被赶出旅馆，Dean不得不故技重施，把乳头塞进Sam嘴里，任由他啃咬吮吸，试图先止住这让人不安的哭声。  
这确实管用了，哭声慢慢地变成了短暂的啜泣，然后彻底融化在胸前的温热中。Sam摩擦牙齿的动作很快让乳头充血挺立，难以抵抗的刺激让Dean感到十分难熬。他比自己想象中的还要敏感。  
“这是本能……”Dean喃喃地说。  
小Sam发出满意的声音，嘴里那颗柔软的乳头在他的吮吸下逐渐变得湿润，透明的带着体温的口水顺着Dean胸部的轮廓流下来，让他产生了一种自己真的流出了奶水的错觉。  
他低头看着被Sam口水弄湿了的T恤，不由得感到头痛。好在Sam在这一番折腾后又睡着了，Dean才慢慢把他抱回枕头旁，用一角被子盖好他的小肚子，确定宽大的旧皮衣可以掩盖住胸口的一片深色水渍后才迈出了房间。  
是的，这位猎人的当务之急是准备一个两岁孩子的早饭。  
把尚不懂事的孩子独自留在旅馆里是一个非常不明智地决定，幸好一公里内就有一家便利店确保了他能在一切糟到无法挽救之前赶回去。就在Dean拿着牛奶和一盒麦片在收银台结账时安静了一晚上的手机响了，亮起的屏幕上显示是他等了一个世纪的名字。  
刚才的混乱让他差点忘记自己还有另一个弟弟。不给对面先开口辩解的机会，Dean按下接听键的瞬间就嚷道 ，“你见鬼的去哪了？！”   
先是几秒钟的沉默，接着传来了有和平常有些不一样沙哑的声音，“Dean，你有没有碰到奇怪的事？” 他猜测是信号的问题。  
“如果时空穿越足够奇怪的话。”Dean不耐烦地回答，但总算是有了一丝游刃有余的安心。  
“先生？”  
“抱歉。”Dean对收银员露出一个窘迫的笑容，用肩膀和脸颊夹住手机递上了信用卡，对电话里小声吼完“不管现在在哪你他妈赶紧给我回来！”后就粗暴的挂断了，没有听到对面被堵在嘀嘀声后的“你在哪……”

  
2.

32岁的Sam惆怅的看着被挂断的电话，准备找一台电脑去定位Dean的手机。他从地堡醒来时产生了一种莫名其妙的违和感，尽管不曾装饰自己的房间，但满布的灰尘代替了生活痕迹，凭空消失的一切告诉他这里变得和他们第一次发现这里时一样，或更早。  
他试探地在手机输入了了Dean的旧号码，斟酌着来自未来的讯息是否会带给这个世界新的时间线，而来到过去的他又会被唤起什么化学反应。这种奇妙的感觉让他的指尖微微颤栗。  
电话接通得很快，手中传来的那个声音的瞬间就把他带回到了回忆中那整日风尘仆仆却无忧无虑喝着廉价啤酒的日子里。Sam脑子里只剩下一个想法。  
亲吻他。  
Winchester兄弟早就是恋人了，他们没有告诉任何人，也没有必要。  
当Sam离开斯坦福踏上和家族事业后很快就发现了自己对Dean的感情早已超越了兄弟，他知道对方也是这样想的，于是他们成为恋人的过程无比自然。一个将错就错的吻，一个无需言语的触碰，潜藏在深处的什么东西就这样悄无声息地改变了。在那之后，他们对彼此的依恋就不受控制地蔓延，但表现出来的就只是在已经多到令旁人反胃的凝视的上变得更深，除了他俩没人发现。  
现在，这来自两个不同时空的人只相距半小时车程。  
昨夜的暴雨浇湿路面，升腾而起的灰白色光雾淹没了堪萨斯城，冲淡了水泥上的灰尘和Sam伤痕累累的回忆，也洗刷掉了恶魔，天使，甚至上帝的存在。紧张的期待使Sam不住抖腿，试图掩盖那偶尔加快的心跳。   
现在Sam站在门口，从门缝里疯狂钻出的霉菌味道重新唤起了他迟钝的感官，来自现实的强烈的实感将他从回忆的沙底拉上来。两声敲门后对面传来了骂骂咧咧的开锁声，他蓄势待发地准备将面前的人抱个满怀，突然被一坨黏糊糊的呕吐物似的食物击中了。Winchester兄弟总能做到同步，不管相隔多远的时空，就像现在他们脸上的表情出奇的一致。Sam的胳膊在悬在半空，一时间不知道该将眼神放在Dean身上还是他身后的胡乱挥舞着勺子的孩子身上。滴答滴答的钟表打破真空的尴尬，Dean直接放弃了怀疑他是恶魔或是变形怪的可能性，侧身示意Sam进去。  
“好吧，你先来”Dean把小Sam手中的勺子拿过来，搅拌着剩下的麦片粥。  
“呃。”Sam轻咳了一声，他即使面对更年轻的Dean也忍不住低下头仰视着对方，“我是32岁的Sam。”  
“嗯哼。”Dean抬了下眼，在睫毛扇动间把这个成熟的弟弟的样子印在了脑海中。  
更长的头发，更削利的下颚骨，但熟悉的眼神代表着不曾改变的部分。  
“所以……这个是你的孩子？”  
“这是你。”  
“什么？”现在Sam的脸可以称得上呆滞了。  
Dean决定分享他今天的经历，当然，略去了关于乳头的细节。“现在看来这些破事完全没有意义。”  
Sam不置可否。Dean抱起泛着奶香味的小Sam轻轻拍打着他的背直到听到一个满足的饱嗝， Sam在他后脚拾起被“自己”打翻在地的麦片盒，“还是这个牌子，hum？”  
“你喜欢这个。”  
“如果要在饿肚子和吃这个之间选的话。”  
黏在他头发上的麦片默认了这个说法。

3.

两手拄着窗台，Sam的目光随着公路上的车辆不断游走。Dean站到他身边，“你还真是一点没变。”  
Sam鼻子有些酸，“不……”他的视线自然地转到Dean脸上， “我们都变了，变了很多。你不知道我有多高兴还能见到现在的你。”  
Dean开始后悔自己开启了这样的煽情对话，扭过头试图掩盖自己染上酒红色的雀斑 ，“好吧，你变了，你从一个连吃饭都要人喂的小哭包变成……”  
不管Dean要用什么样的词语形容他，现在都被Sam吃掉了，连着他柔软的嘴唇一起。Sam的舌头顺理成章地滑进Dean嘴里，自然得仿佛它们天生就是一起长大一样。那嘴里略微成熟的气息对于Dean来说很陌生，但这种陌生感却带来了更强的吸引力。Dean闭上眼睛，平静地接受了这个来自未来的吻。  
突如其来的亲密很大程度上化解了未知事态带来的不安感，让荒唐的现实不再重要，他们用力地亲吻彼此，呼吸久久地交融在一起。如果说吻是两个有些惶惑的灵魂之间沟通的媒介，那生理反应则是它微不足道的赠品。Dean的每根睫毛都沾上了Sam的气息，这就是他渴求的温度，炙热湿润，压抑的呻吟融化在舌尖。  
Sam把Dean吻到床上，顺便带上了窗帘，昏暗弥漫开。他粗糙的大手伸到对方的t恤下，摩挲着变得无比敏感的皮肤，另一只手则握住了身下人早已坚硬滚烫的阴jing。Dean在接触到陌生的茧子的一瞬间便引来了一阵难以察觉的颤栗，他忍不住低喘出声，模糊不清地呼唤着，“Sammy，Sammy。”  
另一张床上的小Sam似乎对这个声音格外敏锐，发出了一声稚嫩的回应，在同样的时点Sam把先前摩擦着阴jing的手指就着Dean的分泌物操进了他的体内。Dean就这样射了出来，整个人都在颤抖，紧抓着Sam的指甲陷进他的背里。恍惚中他摸到了除了刚才自己留下的痕迹以外的伤痕，这些疤从Sam的后背一直蔓延到胸口。  
这个世界对他的小弟弟做了什么。  
下一秒，Sam陷入了一个巨大的怀抱，紧的让他不敢呼吸。他的Dean从来没这样过，Sam手足无措，然后耳边被一阵温热的气息包围。  
“Sammy，一切都会过去的。”  
他瞪大眼睛。  
就是这个，这就是他回来的意义。  
天知道自己多久没听到过这句话了。他的世界几经天启，他的Dean支离破碎，任何一句安慰都可笑得像讽刺，他们就这样癫狂而麻木地前进。但他的的确确需要这个。Sam感觉这个怀抱把他带回到了他们的老房子，小小的Dean就像现在这样紧紧地搂住他，一遍遍重复着一切都会好起来的。  
然后他就真的好起来了。  
闷热的旅馆房间里，两个各自疯狂的灵魂就这样拥抱着，胡乱地亲吻着彼此，交换着唾液和jing液，贪婪而满足。  
高潮过后的疲惫和夜色都来得很快，Dean一觉睡到了傍晚。  
屋内空气慢慢冷的只剩下一个人的呼吸。Dean想要再次把自己嵌在那片温暖时，却发现身边的床垫连凹陷都没了踪影。他猛然惊醒，无助地看着空荡的房间，摇摇欲坠。要不是遍布全身的做爱痕迹提醒着自己，他绝对会以为这是一场白日梦。  
这不是梦，至少Dean Winchester不会做这种比天堂还好的梦。   
窗外一道转瞬即逝的亮光，Dean听到了熟悉的发动机声。  
他的impala回来了。


End file.
